This invention pertains to polymer composites and more particularly to those containing a filler polymerization initiator complex onto which an ethylenically unsaturated monomer has been polymerized.
Composite material systems consisting of a thermoplastic resin matrix reinforced with a filler have found wide use as structural materials. The effectiveness of the fillers as reinforcing agents is directly related to the adhesion between the filler and the matrix resin. If the adhesion between the matrix resin and the filler is poor as in the case of poor wettability of the filler by the matrix resin, the reinforcing effect of the filler is limited and may actually be deleterious in the extreme case of very poor adhesion.